Operation: Get Antonio Laid!
by Rocket Artist
Summary: Antonio's having a bit of trouble getting a certain red haired beauty to love him. So, obviously Francis and Gilbert need to assist their friend the best way they can.


"Get the hell away from me, you idioto **[1]**." The redheaded beauty scowled. Her emerald green eyes were fixed in a glare at the brown-haired guy. He pouted slightly, a few strands of his shortish-longish hair falling into his face.

"Oh, come on Lovi, it's just one date." Again, the Spanish man pleaded. The other residents of the room either rolled their eyes or let out a sigh, not at all unfamiliar to the same question. That was almost always the only thing coming out of his mouth when he was around the girl. Unless it was horrible flirting, of course.

"I'd be tied up in a chair and left to listen to my idioto of a brother for the rest of my life before I went out with you." She responded coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. And with that, Lovina shouldered passed him and strut out of the house.

Antonio pouted, a sigh flying through his lips. Half-heartedly, he shuffled over to one of the couch's and sat down, coincidentally sitting next to one of his best friends, Francis. Francis, however, had indeed noticed and was now studying his friend's reaction on his latest rejection. France almost pitied his friend at how many times that girl had rejected him.

"Hell, I thought she'd never leave." Their other friend, Gilbert snorted, making Francis glare slightly over at him.

It was painfully obvious how much Prussia didn't really like the heated Italian. In fact, he'd sometimes make those idiotic comments to the rest of the group about her. He hated how her attitude would clash with his pride. But Francis knew the real reason behind the dislike, and it was one he had thought over before himself.

While many people believed that Prussia only ever thought of himself, Francis knew otherwise. Gilbert cared greatly for his two friends, and hated how that temperamental Italian wouldn't even give his best friend a chance. Francis had also gone through that stage, but with how much Antonio really liked the girl, he tried to stay neutral.

"I don't really think that is necessary, me ami **[2]**." Francis commented, patting his Spanish friend on the back lightly.

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much, Francis." Antonio mumbled, his face still hidden behind his hands. Francis almost didn't hear what he'd said at first, but when he did, it nearly made his heart-break.

Antonio has known Lovina for years, and he's tried asking her out so many times. He truly, really did love the girl, and almost everyone knew this. But she would never give him the chance, usually calling him a bastard or saying something rude to him. And Francis was starting to change his mind about being neutral.

"She doesn't deserve you." Gilbert scoffed, "You're so much more awesome than her, almost as awesome as me, but not quite." Francis rolled his eyes slightly at his friend's ego.

"I hate to say it, mi ami, but Gilbert's right. You deserve someone better." Francis added, giving him an encouraging smile. When Antonio picked up his head, however, his eyes were puffy and blood-shot, making him flinch slightly. He hated seeing his best friend in pain.

"But.. I love her, mi amigos.. I don't want to give her up." He said, his tone sounding so desperate. Francis knew that in his heart, Antonio truly did love her. He really, really did. Maybe even a bit too much. But he also knew that.. well..

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Antonio," He said softly, not wanting to hurt his friend anymore. He nodded slowly, almost painfully. Gilbert just continued to stare at the two of them feeling slightly irritated.

"You should just ignore her. Try dating someone else." He suggested, his german accent rich in their ears. Antonio nodded to his other friend at the suggestion, but he didn't really agree with it.

"Maybe.. Maybe you could do that, and still get Lovina." Francis suddenly said, his eyes lighting up. Gilbert and Antonio narrowed their eyes curiously at him. That look was never good. Add that mysterious smirk in the mix, and you've got mayhem.

"What are you suggesting, mi amigo **[3]**?" Antonio asked, his curiosity leaking into his words. Francis stood up at these words, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Obviously, Lovina Vargus doesn't see how amazing you are. So, mi ami, we should show her what exactly she's missing out on." He paused, his grin widening as he saw a little hope fill his friend's eyes. He loved making his friends happy.

"What's the plan, Frenchie?" Gilbert asked, his tone matching how excited he looked on the outside. Of course he would be excited. Prussia practically rained mischief.

"First, we get you a new girl, Antonio. But to do that, you need to ignore that Italian. Which means, no talking, flirting, hugging, touching, or even any eye contact in general." Francis nodded. Antonio looked practically heartbroken.

"But.."

"No buts! It will work! And in no time at all, you will have Lovina in your warm embrace in no time!" Francis wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were holding someone close to him.

"Hell yeah! This could totally work considering how awesome all three of us are!" Gilbert added in, getting pumped up for this new plan.

Unknown to them, there was a little birdy hiding just outside the door to the trios house wearing a very exhausted look. Germany sighed. Just with them, he knew he'd be cleaning up a very big mess when this was all over. And with that thought, he walked away, not wanting anything to do with the trios 'master' plan.

* * *

[1] Idioto meaning Idiot

[2] Me Ami meaning my friend

[3] Mi Amigo meaning friend

Please don't be rude about my translations. It was the best I could remember. If I made a mistake, please tell me, though. Have a nice day. c:


End file.
